Since You've Been Gone
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Two Doctors, One Darcy their lives collide on several times. Ninth/Darcy/Tenth


**Could be seen as the prequel to "Tonight Tonight" if you want, but it can stand on it's own.**

**Own Nothing**

* * *

**Ninth.**

"Hey watch out!" Darcy shouted as she pulled the trigger on her Taser, watching it shoot out and watched the alien in front of them fall to their knees in pain. The man that she had saved stared back at her in shock then back at the alien. "Well come on!" She shouted at him, as she let the charge drop from her Taser and reloaded a new one. Taking his hand she pulled him with her as they escaped the room and down the hall. She pulled him into the elevator and pushed the up button as she leaned against the wall.

"Do you normally attack others like that?" He asked her, glaring slightly at her.

"What?" Darcy asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I just helped saved your life."

"By attacking another being." He replied. "I don't like guns."

She held up her prized Taser and smirked. "Not a gun sweetheart. It's a Taser." The elevator doors opened and they exited.

"It doesn't matter. Thank you but I don't need you're help." He turned and walked away from her.

She stared after him in annoyance before turning to walk the opposite way and out the door, looking both ways on the street before crossing. Last time she would save his ass.

* * *

**Three months later.**

Darcy pulled out her Taser slowly, holding it in her hand close to her side ass he stood next to the man again. His body stiffened as his hand wrapped around her wrist. "Don't." He whispered to her.

She glanced at him but kept her main focus on the alien in front of them. "If they attack us first, it's self defense." She whispered back to him.

"I don't like guns." He replied.

"It's a Taser." She whispered as she shook his hand off of her wrist.

"What is it with you humans, always wanting to attack things you don't understand?" He asked her, looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes as she watched as the alien in front of them tinker with his machine. "You act like you're an alien too?" She asked him.

"I am in fact."

She stopped and stared up at him to see him smiling down at her in spite of the situation around them. She shrugged and looked forward. "Well they sure make them attractive where you're from."

He chuckled quietly and smiled. "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." He turned back to the alien in front of them. "You still can't Taser him." He whispered down to Darcy.

"Damn." She snorted. "I'm Darcy by the way, Darcy Lewis."

"I'm the Doctor." He replied, turning to smile at her. When the alien in front of them started at them, Darcy watched in amazement at how fast the Doctor dealt with the alien without hurting it too much. Within ten minutes they were standing outside the warehouse running from the explosion that the Doctor how set off to keep the alien from destroying the world.

Darcy followed the Doctor to a blue box near the edge of the vacant lot. "So this is your spaceship?" She asked as she stated at it.

"This is the TARDIS." He stated as he unlocked the door and walked in. "Would you like a lift?" He asked her.

Darcy put her Taser back in her purse and slowly walked into the ship, she looked around, taking in everything. "Well this wasn't what I was expecting."

The Doctor smiled. "TARDIS Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He spoke from the other side of the control consol. "What were you expecting?"

"Close quarters." She whispered. "Certainly not seeing first hand what J.K. Rowling ripped off of."

"Go easy on J.K, she needed a lift and she did ask before she wrote the books." The Doctor replied.

* * *

**Tenth**

It was the end of her first week in the desert and she sat at the coffee table trying to decipher Jane's notes when she heard a nose, a light wind fluttering through the room and she smiled. She stacked the papers neatly in piles she could figure out later and grabbed her coat. She left a note to Jane saying she was going for a walk and would be back later. Pocketing her phone, she slipped outside and searched for the blue box she knew would be there.

A few yards away, parked in the desert was the TARDIS, the door opened, waiting for her. She walked through it slowly closing it behind her, hearing it click shut behind her as she looked around. She saw a man tinkering around the control console, his clothes different, his face and body was different as well. "Doctor?" Darcy asked.

He popped his head up and smiled. "Darcy Lewis."

She walked up to the platform and tilted her head at him. "You look different." She smirked as her fingers brushed against his jacket. "I can be sure that you're my Doctor?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you have your Taser on you?" He asked her.

"I left it." She replied as she watched as he arched an eyebrow before nodding. "What's wrong?" She asked him. He looked away from her, pulling levels and pushing buttons, the TARDIS jumped and Darcy had to hold into the railing as he flew the TARDIS. She stared at him worriedly as the Doctor remained quiet. "Doctor!" She shouted as she walked up to him and pulled his arm to face her, her eyes widened at his face. Her fingers brushed his cheek, his face cold, stone hard as he stared down at her.

He took a step back before wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her close. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and cried. Darcy slowly lifted her arms to wrap them around his back, holding him as he cried against her. She felt his fingers twist and dig into her clothes as the cries racked his back. Darcy started to whisper soothing things to him, trying to get him speak clearly as the minutes went on. "It's okay."

"She's gone." He whispered in her ear. She knew who he was talking about, Rose Tyler. His friend, his first companion in a long time. "She was pulled into another version of the dimension and she can never return."

She pulled his tighter, holding him in silence as he continued on crying against her. "You'll find a way." She whispered.

"No, I can't do anything."

"You'll find a way to be happy." She whispered, her hands rubbing his back. "Rose was a big part of who you became, but she isn't all of who you are. You'll be happy again." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled away to look at her, his eyes red and puffy, tears still running down his cheeks. "I never told her that I love her."

Darcy felt her heart clench as the words hit her, she took a deep breath, brushing the tears away. "She knew, there's no way in this universe that she didn't know how much you love her."

"Stay with me tonight." He pleaded. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay." She agreed. "I wont leave you alone tonight." She took his hand and she led him to where she hoped the kitchen was to make him a cup of tea.

* * *

**After Thor.**

It was a few weeks after Thor and Darcy was annoyed at all the agents swarming around their makeshift lab. She was still irritated at Agent Phil 'IPod stealing' Coulson who kept a sharp eye on Darcy like she was an infant playing in heaving traffic. By the beginning of the third week, she was ready to through the coffee pot at the agents because they refused her pleads to leave to go to Wal-Mart.

She paced through her office of a room where she had a cot and her clothes in a pile on the corner when she heard the noise of her favorite Spaceship as it appeared in her room, the doors opening to the Doctor smiling at her. "Want to see something amazing?" He asked her.

"God yes." She smiled, grabbing her coats and her phone in case of emergencies and walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor closed the door behind her and ran up to the control console smiling like a kid in a candy factory. "So what are you wearing?" Darcy asked.

The Doctor paused to look down at the colorful and extremely long scarf. " What's wrong with the scarf Madame Nostradamus made it for me."

She smiled and shook her head as she lifted up one side of the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "Nothing at all, I like scarfs."

The Doctor smiled and laughed as he stepped back from the console, grabbing a thermos that Darcy noted was laying in the chairs on the platform and led her to the doors of the TARDIS. He took her hand and opened the doors to the view of the Earth. "This is what I wanted to show you."

Darcy stared out onto the view, mouth slightly open as she took it in. "This is beautiful." She whispered as she held the cup as the Doctor poured some tea.

"This is the Earth's first sunrise." The Doctor stated.

"This is more than amazing." She told him as they both leaned against the doorframe of the TARDIS and watched as the sun rose over the Earth. "So how have you been?" She asked him.

He sighed and looked over to her, sipping his tea. "It's been hard. I had a new companion and her family was hurt because of me and she left."

"Was this the redhead you met or the doctor?"

"Martha Jones, I forgot I told you about her. She was good but she wanted more from me."

"But you're still hurting from Rose." Darcy whispered as she sipped her tea, staring out on the Earth.

The Doctor stared at his friend, taking her features in before he answered. "Yea."

Darcy looked up at him after a few minutes of silence and smiled as her fingers brushed his hair from his eyes. "You'll find love again Doctor, I believe in that."

"Thank you Darcy." The Doctor smiled. "So how has life been for you?"

"Oh you know, had an alien prince banished from his world to teach him a lesson, we hit him with a car, I Tasered him, we saved the world and now the government wont stop hovering."

The Doctor stopped in mid sip of his tea as he took everything she said in. "You Tasered a prince?"

"Well, technically he's Thor, the demi-god prince of Asgard." Darcy explained.

The Doctor snorted and busted out laughing. "You Tasered the God of thunder?" He asked her as he laughed. He was laughing so hard that it set Darcy off and they slipped down onto the floor, leaning against each other for support as they cracked up, every time they stopped, they would stare at each other and start again. The sunrise over the Earth was basically forgotten as they sipped their tea and laugh about stories.

When he finally got in back in time for the sunrise in the present, Darcy was wide-awake for despite being awake all night. She changed her clothes and cleaned herself up and walked out of her room. She walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee to see agent Coulson sitting there watching her. "Morning Agent IPod Stealer."

"Morning Miss Lewis." Coulson stated, taking a sip of his coffee. "And next time you decide to take a trip with the Doctor, find time to give me a call."

She snorted. "You're not my Dad." But she smiled anyway.

* * *

**After the End of Time/ Right Before the Battle of New York**

"You promise you'll come back?" Darcy asked as she and the Doctor sat on the stairs in the TARDIS.

"I will." He whispered, flinching because of the pain he was feeling. He was dying after his sacrifice to save Wilfred. "Promise."

She looked over at him and smiled grimly. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You'll find happiness in this new life." She whispered.

"But I don't want the old on to end." He whispered, tears falling down from his eyes.

"We never do." She replied, standing up, she took his hand and pulled him up. "So go see Rose one last time. I'll see you around." She gave him a hug before turning and walking to the door and opened it to look out onto the cold winter of Norway.

"Darcy wait." The Doctor stepped closer to her and looked down at her. "I'll return." He kissed her forehead and stepped away.

"I'll miss you until then." She replied before walking out of the TARDIS, the doors closing behind her. He stood there for a second before going to the control console and the TARDIS disappeared.

Darcy looked out her window, a blanket pulled around her as she watched her favorite Spaceship disappear in front of her eyes. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she felt her heartbreak as the Doctor left her. "Come back soon." Before she got ready for bed, she laid her head down on her pillow, covers pull up on her shoulders and went to sleep.


End file.
